Presagio de muerte
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Sabía que, tarde o temprano, recibiría aquello que estaba esperando. Era lo bueno de que la Muerte no estuviese dispuesta a perdonar vidas tan a la ligera. Eso la ayudaba a sobrevivir.


Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas mágicas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESAGIO DE MUERTE<strong>

* * *

><p>El vestido raído arrastraba las hojas mientras caminaba alrededor de aquel lago, fijándose en el movimiento suave, casi imperceptible del agua. Ese movimiento que podía ser tan fácilmente perturbado con solo un movimiento, despertando aquellas criaturas que convivían en él.<p>

Caminaba rodeando aquel círculo de agua, siempre por el mismo sitio. Sin moverse un solo centímetro de su camino. Sintiendo los latidos de aquel mago que estaba a varios kilómetros del bosque como si estuviera a su lado, como si fuera su propio corazón latiendo. Con menos fuerza a cada latido. Bombeando menos sangre.

Oía la respiración apenas imperceptible que seguía al último estertor.

Dio una segunda vuelta al lago.

Podía escuchar el llanto de la mujer en la habitación de al lado a la del moribundo. Llorando por la pérdida inminente, e inexorable. Luchando por controlar el ruido para no despertar al pequeño que dormía plácidamente en su cuna, ajeno a la presencia que pendía sobre su padre. Ajeno al destino que esta le tenía planeado.

Su pelo marcaba aún más el camino que su vestido iba creando, con una perfección casi imposible. Aquella manta de pelo negro que se movía con el viento del bosque. Aquel viento que le traía todos los sonidos hasta sus oídos. Aquel viento que aullaba fuera de las ventanas de la casa acompañando al moribundo en su último viaje.

Terminó la tercera vuelta.

Extendió los brazos esqueléticos sintiendo cómo la unión entre ella y el moribundo crecía, poco a poco. Alimentándola con esa vida que a él se le iba escapando poco a poco de su cuerpo. Con cada respiración que él daba, sus ojos resplandecían de rojo, cada vez con más fuerza, en su rostro verdoso.

Dio una vuelta más, siempre con paciencia, sin acelerar o aminorar el paso. No tenía prisa. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, recibiría aquello que estaba esperando. Era lo bueno de que la Muerte no estuviese dispuesta a perdonar vidas tan a la ligera. Eso la ayudaba a sobrevivir.

El lago continuaba silencioso, como si las criaturas que en él vivían contuvieran en aliento esperando a que aquella alma abandonase de una vez ese mundo. Esperando a que ella desapareciese para poder salir a la superficie.

Otra vuelta.

La respiración era cada vez más superficial, el cerebro recibía menos oxígeno. La Muerte se agazapaba sobre su víctima, haciendo caer el velo entre los dos mundos para que esta pudiera verla, para que la aceptara y se llevara su alma.

Ese velo que en su mundo no existía, pues ella vivía en él. Entre la vida y la muerte. Alimentándose de una y causando la otra.

Cuando terminó otra vuelta sintió un movimiento a su derecha. Sabía quién era, no le hacía falta mirar para ver que era alguien de su especie que escuchaba la dulce canción de las últimas respiraciones. Igualmente no le hizo falta decir nada para que desapareciera. Había un código implícito en su especie, era lo único que había entre ellas y las unía: cuando la unión estaba hecha, la víctima le pertenecía.

Sintió el cosquilleo tan característico recorrer su cuerpo cuando escuchó al alma despegarse del cuerpo.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el manto de estrellas y gritó. Emitió aquel sonido que le permitía apoderarse del último latido que bombeaba en el pecho del hombre.

Aunó su grito a los sollozos ahogados y las lágrimas que la esposa dejaba caer sobre el cuerpo inerte de su marido. Mientras el bebé se agitaba en su sueño.

Pero ella ya no podía escuchar nada más de aquello.

Hacía tiempo que el bosque estaba vacío y solo quedaba el rastro que su pelo y su vestido habían dejado rodeando el círculo.

Ella se había marchado en busca de nuevas víctimas. En busca de nuevas almas a punto de morir.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong> La verdad es que no sé si la historia ha tenido el efecto que quería, espero que sí y tampoco sé si habéis descubierto la criatura que es, pero, por si no lo habéis hecho, os digo que es una _banshee._ Espero que hayáis disfrutado la lectura, al menos. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
